


dark curls & bottle bleached

by moonstarkeiji



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Friends With Benefits, Hair-pulling, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, un-named AU oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26458525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonstarkeiji/pseuds/moonstarkeiji
Summary: "Who said we were friends?""Since we both get benefits, I’d consider this a friendship."
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 228
Collections: SakuAtsu NSFW Week





	dark curls & bottle bleached

**Author's Note:**

> gah my first foray into writing fanfic!
> 
> this is pure smut i wrote after waking up this morning. i'm in a sakuatsu fever dream and not waking up anytime soon help.
> 
> tell me what you think and enjoy! (go easy on me, i'm soft)

“He’s here again” Suna supplies, mildly amused, in Atsumu’s direction from behind the bar.

Atsumu could see Sakusa entering his favourite hangout spot from where he was perched on his seat. Why did he have to look so good for, Atsumu thought to himself. His stupid dark curls framing his face and stupid black mask taut over his nose did something to Atsumu and he could feel the heat coiling in his belly. Sakusa hasn’t even looked his way yet.

“Omi! You’re here again. Couldn’t resist me could’ya?”

“This place is the only decent bar within a 10km radius. Don’t flatter yourself,” Sakusa replied dead panned. He sounded indifferent but still slid on the bar stool next to Atsumu, ordering his drink before settling in, resting leather gloved hands on the polished dark wood. Sakusa was right though, the Fox Den was a fairly new bar but it already had a good rep in town for having good booze and an actually delicious in-house menu, courtesy of Osamu of course. 

Ignoring Sakusa’s reply Atsumu continued “So what brings you here tonight then handsome?”

“I just said, the alcohol.”

“On a Wednesday?”

“I don’t see that stopping you.” Sakusa glared at the almost empty beer glass in front of Atsumu.

“You’re right. But I know the owner so my alcoholic tendencies are justified.”

Sakusa looked like he was about to retaliate but rolled his eyes instead. He was not in the mood to bicker with Atsumu tonight. Instead he just sipped his whiskey and ignored Atsumu hoping to drink in peace. Although, deep down he thought maybe tonight he could use Atsumu’s company. Most (or maybe all, he won’t admit) of the times he left with Atsumu had been a good time and after a hard day dealing with a stupid boss maybe he needed a release.

As if reading his mind Atsumu continued “Well if you need a drink on a Wednesday night, maybe I can interest you in something more as well” he drawled.

Sakusa looked pointedly in his direction but didn’t object. If he wanted Atsumu he won’t say it out right.

Feeling slightly accomplished Atsumu carried on.

“Sunarin please make another one for my good friend here. He looks like he needs it.”

Suna looked at Sakusa who just gave him a curt nod and went to make his drink.

“Who said we’re friends?”

“Since we both get benefits, I’d consider this a friendship” a sly grin forming on Atsumu’s face. Sakusa looked unimpressed. 

“Sooo, rough day Omi-kun? There there, let the booze and my pretty face help you relax.”

“Maybe some quiet would also help.”

“The bars not necessarily where you’d seek quiet tho Omi. So maybe you’re seeking something else” this time Atsumu made sure to wink, finishing his glass of beer and licking his lower lips, making sure Sakusa could see him.

After a few beats of silence, Atsumu was sure he wouldn’t get a response and was ready to mope at the bar for a few hours before going home alone for the night.

“And if i am.” Sakusa responded as he finished his third glass for the night. It wasn’t a question, and the suggestion behind his words made Atsumu clench his jaws. He’d been waiting for this. 

“Well, it’s your lucky night, i just happen to be available.” 

Sakusa paid for his drinks and stood up. Looking at Atsumu only once before heading for the door. A clear invitation for Atsumu to follow. He jumped from his seat, slammed a few dollar bills on the bar to an observing Suna and followed Sakusa’s trail. 

If Atsumu thought Sakusa was hot in the bar, the sight of him on his motor bike was even hotter. Sakusa passed him a helmet wordlessly and Atsumu climbed on behind him. Both going silent as the air took on a heavier feeling.

Atsumu liked this arrangement. They fuck a few times a month (or week) when Sakusa passes through the bar. He knows Sakusa works as an archivist at some private firm and even if he doesn’t really know what kind of job that is, he googled enough to deem it perfect for Sakusa. If Sakusa doesn’t show up , he imagines him going through ancient artifacts or old books with gloved hands and his signature black mask. Too busy and focused to stop by. But every time he does frequent the Fox Den, Atsumu knows it’s partially for him. And if Sakusa never admits that, that’s okay too. 

As long as Atsumu gets to ride his motor bike and him for the night, he’s satiated. 

The ride to Sakusa’s place is brisk and they head up to his house,still in relative silence. Once they enter at the genkan, Sakusa turns around to eye him up and down. He takes one look at Atsumu’s ridiculous helmet hair and brings up his still gloved hands. Atsumu doesn’t know why he expected a sweet head rub, that was stupid on his part. What he gets instead was something much better. Sakusa pulls at his messy hair roughly, maintaining eye contact as Atsumu yelps. 

“Did you like that?”

“Ow omi!”

He tugs again.

“Sounds like a yes.”

Just as he was about to protest, Sakusa cages him to the door and tugs roughly once more. Sliding in a knee between Atsumu’s thighs as he yelps uselessly. 

“Hhngh omi. That hurts.”

Just to please himself, Sakusa grips another handful of hair and tugs on it a little gently before letting go, this time earning him a mewl from Atsumu. However, the slight bulge forming in Atsumu’s pants where his knees were pressing into didn’t go unnoticed. He stepped back and looked at Atsumu.

“You don't seem to mind”

Atsumu looks like he was about to curse before Sakusa calmly demanded “Take a shower. I’ll wait in the room.”

Slightly sad from the lost of contact, Atsumu obliged. This was their routine every time. 

Sakusa wouldn’t kiss him gently or feel him up slowly, instead to preserve his preferred state of cleanliness he’d tell Atsumu to go shower and they’d continue in his room. At first Atsumu felt a bit bugged out, he liked sloppy make outs at the front door and even sloppier sex anywhere around the house. But his nights with Sakusa was probably his best lays so who was he to demand a different routine. They can always get messy in bed. Osamu would call him a simp for Sakusa and although he’d punch ‘Samu’s stupid face, he couldn’t disagree. 

A quick shower later and he was naked on Sakusa’s king bed, soft white cotton sheets beneath him. He had pulled up the blankets to cover his lower half while waiting for Sakusa who had taken a shower in his other bathroom. That rich bastard. Atsumu’s eyelid was growing heavy after his shower and the tantalising promise of sleep but then he heard footsteps and his blood thrummed in his veins, diminishing the sleep from his eyes.

Sakusa was standing over him in only his dark Calvin Klein briefs and Atsumu had to gulp on his spit. He had removed his mask and his sharp jaws and unimpressed expression turned on Atsumu way to much for it to be normal.

“Fuck Omi.”

“Don’t you dare fall asleep on me Miya.”

“Gonna pull my hair if I do?”

“Gonna beg if I don’t?”

“I’m not beneath it” damn you Sakusa, Atsumu thought begrudgingly.

With one quick motion, Sakusa had grabbed and pulled Atsumu’s legs so that he was off the pillows and straight on his back. Blanket thrown aside. The bed dipped beneath Sakusa’s weight and he was straddling Atsumu’s side with his thighs in an instant. Before Atsumu could say anything, he rolled his clothed hips onto Atsumu’s bare dick and attacked the bottled blonde's neck with sloppy bites. His strong hands pinning down Atsumu.

"Ah shit Omi “ Atsumu wanted to roll his hips back but Sakusa’s weight prevented his pathetic attempts.

“Take your boxers off pleaseee I want to feel you." Atsumu whined like the brat he is.

“Hm. Maybe later."

Another roll from Sakusa and Atsumu can feel himself getting harder. The cool air not helping his naked situation. 

Sakusa seemed to be enjoying their set up and rolled their hips together a few more times until Atsumu was leaking from the friction and Sakusa’s briefs were getting a little too stuffy for his liking. 

"Keep your hands to yourself”

"You don't have to remind me every time” replied Atsumu with an eye roll. 

He respected Sakusa’s rules from the first time he was told them. In fact he liked being thoroughly used and bossed around by Sakusa in bed, submitting himself to pleasure and being done any which way Sakusa wanted. Sometimes he’d be allowed to grab onto Sakusa but most times it was his body marked and bruised where Sakusa gripped him too tightly the night before. Shit, he loved being marked like that. The rougher the better.

While Atsumu was in his head, a click of a bottle pulled him out. Sakusa was pouring a generous amount of lube on his fingers and warming them up. Atsumu couldn't hide his grin.

Sakusa was still bracketing him with his knees just above his groin. Without breaking eye contact, he reached behind himself to reach Atsumu’s waiting hole. Atsumu doesn’t know how he does it, Sakusa doesn’t even look but he just knows what he’s doing. Pushing one finger in while his other hand grabs onto Atsumu’s shoulder. Atsumu hisses and relaxes to the intrusion. 

"More Omi. I can take it. Ah- yes-"

Sakusa was pumping in the one finger hurriedly as if he couldn’t wait himself. 

Taking it out slightly he prods the second finger near Atsumu’s entrance. It enters after a slight resistance and Atsumu breaths in harshly.

"You fine Miya?”

"Hhg- yeah- s’all good”

Atsumu was feeling himself getting stretched nicely when a sudden tug on his hair shocked him.

Sakusa smirked at him, not letting go of his bottled bleached do. 

He let out a moan and Sakusa tugged harder while his other hand focused on putting in a third finger.

"You’re tight Miya."

"Fuck off it's been a while” Atsumu chocked out, trying to talk in his blissful state.

"Don’t worry I’ll take care of it."

"Omi faster. Just put it in fuck- I'm ready."

"Greedy” Sakusa pulled on his locks one last time and extracted his fingers roughly not before scissoring his digits a few more time. Earning him a undignified moan from Atsumu.

Just as Atsumu was about to protest from his sudden emptiness he looked up at Sakusa who had climbed off the bed to take of his briefs before standing at the edge of the bed.  
Atsumu clamoured to his knees and went on all fours in front of Sakusa, looking up at his eyes with his already hard dick a few inches from Atsumu’s face. Him on the bed, providing a lewd display for Sakusa.

Atsumu pleaded silently for a few seconds before Sakusa looked down at him with dark lust clouded eye and spoke 

“Suck.”

That was all he needed and Atsumu lapped at Sakusa’s hot throbbing member. He gripped at the sheets for balance as he took in Sakusa to the back of his throat. Sakusa gripped Atsumu’s hair and stuffed his mouth right up until the soft hair of his naval. Atsumu gagged but held Sakusa’s dick in like a champ, all the while leaking pre-cum pathetically himself. He wanted to touch himself but knew Sakusa would just swat his hand away, so instead he waited patiently. After bobbing his head a few more time, Sakusa pulled him off. Face dark with want.

“That’s enough. Face the other way. And put your feet down at the edge”

Fuck, Atsumu thought. Sakusa was gonna fuck him against the bed. If he was even hornier than he was now, he could bust just from those words alone.

Turned away from Sakusa, he could hear the tear of the condom wrapper and excitement crawled up his spine. In this position, he would get dicked down nice and deep and he had to grip the sheets to hide his impatience. Moments later he felt Sakusa’s hands on both sides of his upturned ass, spreading them even more.

"What’s your colour”

Suppressing an eye roll, he answered levelly "green." 

Atsumu appreciated his concern but he was more than fine and more over he just wanted it so badly. Instead of giving Sakusa sass and be denied he hoped his answer will spur Sakusa on knowing full well Sakusa was not going to go easy on him.

And true enough without warning Sakusa pushed into him in one quick thrust, trusting his earlier prep.

“Ah- fuck! Yes!”

Sakusa bottomed out slowly and lay there for a few minutes, allowing Atsumu to adjust.

"Move it Omi-Omi. I’m good now.”

I’m not gonna go easy on you. You’re gonna scream so much tonight” Sakusa's voiced just above a whisper.

Sakusa didn’t usually talk dirty so Atsumu was more than riled up hearing his words.

True to his words Sakusa slammed into him relentlessly gripping his waist, fully intent to bruise. Every stroke felt deeper than the last and Atsumu was moaning garbled nothings. 

After a few more thrusts Sakusa pulled out until just the tip and removed his hands from Atsumu’s waist. He grabbed on Atsumu’s hair with his left hand and his right arm pinned Atsumu’s shoulder to the bed. He leaned his body on Atsumu’s back and slid back in, painfully slow. Atsumu moaned so loud Sakusa was glad his neighbors never seemed to be home or he’d have to deal with noise complaints. 

“Omi harder. Pull it harder. Fuck me harder.”

Sakusa prided himself on his self control. But tonight, with Atsumu’s sweat slicked back pressed against his front, begging to be wrecked, he thought maybe it’d be nice to lose control once in a while. And he did exactly that. He thrusted hard and fast into Atsumu, biting his neck and pulling his hair. Atsumu was a slobbering mess beneath him. His dick leaking onto the sheets, untouched but just about ready to burst. The pain on his scalp to the point of numbing just acted as more stimulation and Atsumu wanted, no needed, more. As if on queue, Sakusa angled him down a bit more and slammed in more forcefully than the last. This time hitting his prostate relentlessly. 

"Ah! -ah -ah -yes -there Omi fuck don't stop”

Sakusa pulled his hair, making him arch his neck back and the sight of Sakusa pounding into him further driving him off the edge. Sakusa’s right hand snakes in between Atsumu and the sheets to pump him as he continued deep thrusting into him. One hard thrust later and Atsumu is coming with a shout. Think ropes of come hitting the sheets, his stomach and dribbled into Sakusa’s palm, still palming him through his orgasm. The hand on his hair is loosened, trailing his neck. 

"Be a good boy until I come” Sakusa growled into his ears.

Atsumu whimpered weakly but nodded anyways. Body thoroughly spent and sensitive from his release. Still, he arched his back and pushed himself onto Sakusa’s dick, still inside him. Atsumu’s tightness was a dream and Sakusa knows he’s close too. Not wanting to wait anymore, he pushes Atsumu’s head down into the sheets, angling him perfectly for maximum reach inside with this thrusts and pounded into him. Below him Atsumu’s dick was stirring again. Fuck his youth he thinks as he moans against Sakusa’s bedsheet. A few more thrusts later and Atsumu can feel his dick hard again. Sakusa’s movement becomes more erratic and he pushes himself to meet with his deep thrust. Sakusa grips into his sides, sticking their bodies together, and hammers in a few more times before coming in the condom. Atsumu can feel his release in him and comes along with him, squeezing Sakusa even more, making him moan unabashed. 

The air is thick from their intense fucking and they both lay there breathlessly. Atsumu knows he’s gonna fall if he even attempts standing up. He doesn’t know how Sakusa does it. He feels Sakusa stirring after a few minutes of laboured breaths and Sakusa pulls out gently, making sure to hold the condom in place. Atsumu winces as Sakusa’s tip is pulled out completely and let’s out a breath he didn’t know he was holding in.

“That was amazing Omi. You came a lot” he blurts out, eyeing Sakusa as he ties the used condom to throw away.

"And you came twice” Sakusa states the obvious. 

"I’d be happy to return the favour” Atsumu winks, still plastered on the bed where Sakusa left him.

Sakusa halts on his steps to the shower and looks back at Atsumu.

“Suck me in the shower” Sakusa starts. Again not a question.

Atsumu’s eyes widen.

"If you can stand that is” Sakusa smirks before turning back to the bathroom.

Fuck it. I’ll crawl if I have to, Atsumu curses his youth once again.

**Author's Note:**

> while thinking of a job for Sakusa, i manifested him as an archivist and now the idea is rooted in my brain. idk what to call this AU yet but i hope to expand on it. i wonder what's a suitable job for Atsumu tho.. i'm open to ideas. 
> 
> come scream with me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/moonstarkeiji)


End file.
